lenhifandomcom-20200213-history
Lenhiverse Wikia:Chat/Logs
meme it up Welcome to the Lenhiverse Wikia chat Aaron Soul has joined the chat. 6:18 Aaron Soul Test Alright, im here. 6:18 Lenhi quiz 6:18 Aaron Soul Lol 6:18 Lenhi just waiting for amy now 6:18 Aaron Soul You needed to ask me things? 6:18 Lenhi welcome to my domain ;^) 6:18 Aaron Soul Its nice here Omg I didnt know you liked ML Ive been meaning to get into it. 6:18 Lenhi i loveeeeeeeeeeeeee ML;w; 6:18 Aaron Soul Is it good? :o 6:18 Lenhi YES it's a bit cheesy, but it's kinda why it's good 6:19 Aaron Soul OKAY LOL 6:19 Lenhi the characters are cute the designs are cute everything is cute there's great action sequences 6:19 Aaron Soul It looks great from what ive seen. 6:19 Lenhi you must watch aaaaaaaaaa 6:20 Aaron Soul So other than gushing about ML, what are we here to do? Im assuming YTW came to you? Or did Sayaka contact you? 6:20 Lenhi Sayaka contacted us 6:21 Aaron Soul h Ah* 6:21 Lenhi amy is having like weird connection issues, sorry aaaa 6:21 Aaron Soul Its alright ^-^ 6:21 Lenhi Basically we were told that YTW continues to harass you is this correct? 6:21 Aaron Soul Well, the drama you know of yes. Personally attacking my friends, continuing to bring up issues, arguing with fanon staff Now invading my escape from everything 6:22 Lenhi are there any examples on that other wiki of them doing this or was it in chat / a PM of some sorts 6:22 Aaron Soul No. They just came in there, and acted confused. After going to my profile and "finding" the wiki. 6:23 Lenhi ah what was the block exactly for? 6:24 Aaron Soul Basically I told Sayaka some things regarding YTW and the drama Jinx furthered onto it with Sayaka and then Sayak blocked them Sayaka* 6:24 Lenhi ah 6:24 Aaron Soul Sayaka's protective, and wouldnt allow me to feel uncomf. 6:24 Lenhi that's good 6:24 Aaron Soul Its complicated, we've known each other for ages. 6:24 Lenhi so the drama is on the (old) fanon wiki then? just need to know so I can look :P 6:25 Aaron Soul Yes Not limited to fanon, but yes. 6:25 Lenhi anywhere else on wikia? 6:25 Aaron Soul Limited being enchantment of words/shit talking basically. Its really passive aggressive and dumb imo But no. 6:26 Lenhi ah i'm annoyed because I told those three to not engage with you, especially over drama 6:26 Aaron Soul WELP After something I said to someone in like, Jan? Beginning of Jan? A PRIVATE thing, when I was in a dark place. 6:27 Lenhi uh it was after all the skype stuff i think 6:27 Aaron Soul Recently, that person told AO and Trevor. After I had JUST fixed stuff with them. 6:27 Lenhi ah... 6:27 Aaron Soul Then they messaged me, calling me a horrible person, never want to see me again When I was already going through irl stuff and didnt need it. Then i apologized to them, and they didnt even say sorry to me for anything theyve done. And now im on "good" terms with them. 6:27 Lenhi i'm sorry they have done this to you i'll save these logs and send it to amy since she cant connect rn 6:28 Aaron Soul Friendship isnt about being on good terms, its about respect, trust, and protection. Thank you. 6:28 Lenhi indeed 6:28 Aaron Soul Im sorry ive dumped this onto you 6:28 Lenhi np, it's the least I can do 6:28 Aaron Soul It really helps, Len. 6:28 Lenhi no worries, i still consider us friends ^^ 6:28 Aaron Soul Yay :D 6:29 Lenhi but yes I will relay this and you should watch Ladybug ;^)